BvW: Odcinek 14
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 14 „Samuraj zawsze walczy do końca, bez względu na wszystko” Autor: [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] Nadszedł ten moment, finał zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, raptem parę dni zostało do wyłonienia zwycięzcy pierwszego sezonu Blood vs Water. W studiu WD terminy zaczęły gonić, lada moment miały zacząć się kolejne produkcje, producenci byli zabiegani, każdy chciał się wyrobić jak najszybciej by mój spędzić świąteczny czas w rodzinnym gronie… no prawie każdy. DreamKiller był wyjątkowo spokojny, na chłodno podchodził do finału programu. Nie wyglądało na to, by przejmował się „świątecznymi klimatami”. Inni przez to patrzeli trochę dziwnie na niego, ale on sobie nic z tego nie robił. Decydował się właśnie które ubrania będą odpowiednie na ostatnie „widzenie” z zawodnikami. W końcu zdecydował się na bluzę anime z Tokyo Ghoula w panoramie Tokio, czarne dresy oraz czarne buty. Jedna z producentek „przypadkiem” zajrzała do producenta, prześwietliła jego ubrania oczkami „Naprawdę zamierzasz tak pójść?” skomentowała Katie. Chłopak tylko z uśmiechem kiwnął głową, a dziewczyna wracając do swoich obowiązków postanowiła nie ciągnąć tematu. Yanke$ mimo że osobiście nie miał prowadzić ostatniego odcinka, miał być obecny na zakończeniu sezonu, chociaż on poważniej podchodził do sprawy niż jego kolega. Ze swojej garderoby wyciągnął czarny smoking, ciemne okulary leżały już gotowe. Mimo, że nie lubił takich strojów, postanowił podejść do programu odpowiednio. Wojciu widząc kreację prowadzącego kiwnął tylko głową wyrażając aprobatę i wrócił do swoich spraw. Finałowa trójka po zakończeniu zadań na wyspie Nitaku została odtransportowana z powrotem na wyspę Yabai. Na ich szczęście, lekkie ocieplenie spowodowało, że grube ilości śniegu stopniały, zostawiając cienkie warstwy. Helikopter odstawił finałową trójkę i… odleciał. Lukas, Piers & Jurgita zaczęli się rozglądać, ale… po nikim nie było ani śladu, nawet ekipie która stacjonowała na wyspie. Nie da się ukryć, że nie byli z tego powodu szczególnie zadowoleni, no bo dotarli do finału i co? Zostali porzuceni na jakiejś wysepce w pobliżu Japonii? Drake odbywał „karę” na wyspie Nitaku, chociaż czy to była aż taka kara, chłopak miał w końcu spokój. Jurgita zaś nie była zadowolona, że jej „ofiara” odpadła, liczyła na łatwy finał w którym ostatecznie pokonuje chłopaka, a tak musiała kombinować z dwoma chłopakami, którzy ewidentnie nie będą chcieli z nią współpracować. Postanowiła zamknąć się w przyczepie i cierpliwie poczekać, aż coś się zacznie dziać. Chłopacy udali się do swojego szałasu, ognisko już dawno zgasło, unosił się nad nim tylko lekki dymek. Kolejne dni mijały tak samo spokojnie jak poprzednie. Po trzecim uczestnicy naprawdę zaczęli się niepokoić, że może faktycznie zostali porzuceni na pastwę losu. Chociaż jakby spojrzeć na takiego Piersa czy Jurgitę, to raczej poradzili by sobie z wydostaniem się z wyspy. Lukas mógł planować jak chciał, ale sam nie dałby rady, chociażby fizycznie. Trzeciego dnia nadeszło jednak jakieś wybawienie, nad wyspą przeleciał samolot, ale… zrzucił tylko jakąś skrzynię, która roztrzaskała się po uderzeniu z ziemią. Zainteresowani obozowicze pobiegli sprawdzić o co chodzi, wśród szczątków skrzyni znajdowała się niebieska karteczka z notatką „Bądźcie gotowi” oraz inna skrzynia, która nie uległa rozpadowi. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie pytająco, nie wiedzieli jak mają to rozumieć, ale był też jasny punkt. Przynajmniej pamiętali, że nadal istnieją. Piers otworzył ocalałą skrzynkę, w środku znajdowały się… tradycyjne japońskie przysmaki, jakie mieli okazję próbować. Oczywiście każdy miał swój przydział, jakiż ten DreamKiller łaskawy. Jurgita zabrała swoją porcję i uciekła do przyczepy, chłopacy śledzili ją wzrokiem do końca, sami też zabrali się „do siebie”. Wieczorem, gdy już zaszło słońce, chłopacy siedzieli przy ciepłym ognisku. Piers dorzucał opału, a Lukas siedział i patrzył się w ogień zamyślony. Wojskowy widząc postawę chłopaka pomachał mu ręką przed oczyma, detektyw „obudził się”. Piers spojrzał wymownie na chłopaka, rzucił „Wszystko okej?”, detektyw myślał chwilę, kiwnął głową twierdząco. Tak naprawdę, nic nie było okej. Nie dawała mu spokoju ta mała rudowłosa słodycz, chłopak coraz bardziej brał pod uwagę, że pomylił się co do jej oceny. Co jeśli to ona grała wszystkim na nosach od początku programu, a Ci tylko biernie się temu przyglądali? Lukas mimo że ufał Piersowi, nie chciał się z nim dzielić swoimi przemyśleniami. Nie, dopóki nie miał 100% pewności, że jego teoria jest prawdziwa, a nie jest to po prostu dziwna natura dziewczyny. Oznajmił swojemu przyjacielowi, że pójdzie się przejść samemu, a jego poprosiłby pilnował jedzenia, by żadne „zwierzątka” się do niego nie dobrały. Wojskowy kiwnął potwierdzająco dodając, by detektyw uważał na siebie. Lukas poszedł w las… Szedł w ciszy z rękami w kieszeni, rozglądał się po drzewach, krzakach, próbował sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Nagle usłyszał przeraźliwy jęk, jakby kogoś obdzierano ze skóry. Chłopak automatycznie przykucnął, czyżby na wyspie były jakieś „większe” drapieżniki? Być może nie było to mądre, ale detektyw zaczął się skradać w kierunku z którego dochodziły jęki. Gdy był już naprawdę blisko, to jęki ustały. Lukas zbliżył się do krzaków, zza których słyszał ostatnie oznaki „życia”. „Dziwne...” mruknął do siebie, wydawało mu się, że słyszy jakiś dźwięk… jakby ktoś właśnie… jadł. Powoli „wtopił” się w krzaki, lekko odsuwając pojedyncze gałązki by cokolwiek dostrzec. To co jednak ujrzał, wprawiło go w szok. Na ziemi leżała ogromna panda, była cała we krwi, zaś nad pandą… klęczała jakaś postać. Mała, drobna, szczupła… Lukas nie miał żadnych wątpliwości kto to był. Dojrzał leżący obok Jurgity zakrwawiony nóż, a obok niego z pandy wylewały się wnętrzności. Aż mu się zrobiło niedobrze, ale powstrzymał się. Nie mógł się dać teraz zdemaskować, kto wie co by mogło się wydarzyć… Rudowłosa wyjadała wnętrzności pandy, krew spływała jej po ustach. „Kurwa, tyle na to czekałam...” mruczała do siebie, najwidoczniej medytacja jej nie pomogła. Detektyw powoli wycofał się tak, by Jurgita nie zauważyła, że ktokolwiek znajdował się w pobliżu. Gdy był już wystarczająco daleko, już nieco żwawszym krokiem kierował się w stronę swojego obozu. Dotarł do Piersa, który właśnie szamał kolację, spojrzał zdziwiony na kolegę, który tylko rozglądał się za siebie, czy aby na pewno nie był śledzony. Lukas wstrząśnięty zalecił chłopakowi, by ten odstawił sushi, bo to co za chwilę usłyszy nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych wiadomości. Piers zamienił się w słuch, a gdy Lukas zaczął mu mówić co zobaczył, naprawdę, wojskowy zrobił się tak zielony jak jeszcze chyba nigdy przedtem. Wściekły zacisnął pięść i uderzył nią o ziemię, klnąc coś pod nosem. Chłopacy zaczęli od teraz bardzo poważnie traktować małą dziewczynkę. W międzyczasie Jurgita kończyła „konsumpcję” pandy, w pewnym momencie na jej twarzy pojawił się taki znajomy uśmiech… Kilka następnych dni przebiegało już w znacznie innej atmosferze. Chłopacy wiedząc co dziewczyna porabiała nocami na wyspie nie mieli złudzeń, że to ona jest sprawcą tych wszystkich martwych zwierząt, w końcu Piers na początku programu również na takie się natknął. Starali się jednak nie dawać po sobie znać, że wiedzą o dziewczynie więcej niż jej się wydaje. Jurgita całymi dniami siedziała w przyczepie, śpiąc sobie albo wspominając jak męczyła swoją prywatną „ofiarę”. Może to dziwne, ale dziewczyna nawet tęskniła trochę za chłopakiem, brakowało jej tych codziennych gierek i wykorzystywania jej „chłopaka”. Brak Angeliki też wpłynął na dziewczynę nieco dołująco, uczucie którym ją obdarowywała… nie potrafiła tego opisać, ale nie czuła tego wcześniej. Siódmego dnia postanowiła w końcu przejść się i „zagadać” z chłopakami, nie zastała ich jednak w obozie. Wzruszając ramionami poszła się przejść do lasu, chłopacy tymczasem zakradali się do przyczepy, Piers stał na czatach, zaś Lukas poszukiwał czegokolwiek co mogłoby pogrążyć rudowłosą. Nie znalazł jednak niczego ciekawe, ale po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że przecież są w reality show, kamery musiały coś nagrać. Nie miał jednak dostępu do monitoringu na wyspie, więc postanowił odpuścić. Piers dał sygnał Lukasowi, że Jurgita wraca, zostawiając wszystko tak jak zastał w pośpiechu opuścił przyczepę, razem z wojskowym uciekli na plażę, ustalając strategię na finał. Może oni nie wiedzieli, ale ona wiedziała… Nadszedł ten dzień, dzień w którym nareszcie ktoś pojawił się na wyspie. Z samego rana w pobliżu byłego obozu czerwonych wylądował helikopter studia WD40. Finałowa trójka zjawiła się momentalnie, licząc w końcu na jakieś informacje. Drzwi otworzyły się, stał w nich nie kto inny jak jeden z gospodarzy, DreamKiller. Kiwnął ręką, by zapakowali się do środka, co detektyw, wojskowy i rudowłosa uczynili. Nie obyło się bez pretensji do gospodarza, który przeprosił za opóźnienia i wyjaśnił, że mieli „małe” problemy, dlatego wszystko się tak przyciągnęło. Helikopter wystartował, zostawiając wyspę Yabai samą sobie. Wygląda na to, że finał nie zostanie na niej rozegrany, w takim razie gdzie? Niedługo po tym jak odlecieli na wyspie zjawiły się łodzie pełne Japończyków w mundurach… Helikopter wylądował, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, na wyspie Nitaku. Jurgita widząc wyspę ucieszyła się, może ponownie będzie miała okazję pobyć ze swoją ulubioną Japonką? DreamKiller poinformował finałową trójkę, żeby udali się za nim gdzie dowiedzą się o swoim finałowym zadaniu. Zaintrygowani uczestnicy podążali za prowadzącym, zastanawiali się z jakim zadaniem będą musieli się zmierzyć. Tak naprawdę mogło to być wszystko, mieli przecież łatwiejsze jak i trudniejsze zadania, najbardziej by ich zadowoliło zadanie w którym mogli by się wykazać używając swoich wszystkich atutów. Dotarli do świątyni w której ostatnio przebywali, ale tym razem weszli do niej od zupełnie innej strony. W środku dominowała tradycja oraz drewno, finałowa trójka oraz prowadzący przeszli do „salonu”, na środku którego znajdował się telewizor. Prowadzący przystanął przy nim oznajmiając przybyłym, że zanim rozpoczną finałową walkę, muszą wybrać sobie jedną osobę, która będzie im pomagała. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni po sobie, na ekranie pojawiło się wejście rodem z Tekkena, pojawiła się „tablica” uczestników, na których znajdowali się wszyscy, którzy opuścili program. Na górze znajdowała się finałowa trójka, obok każdego z nich było puste miejsce na pomocnika. Jako pierwszy zdecydował się wybrać Lukas, który co mogło troszkę zaskoczyć, wybrał Juana Alberto. Następnie wybierała Jurgita, ale chyba nikogo w pomieszczeniu nie zdziwiło, że wybrała swojego „chłopaka”, a miał taki spokój. Ostatni był Piers, który długo się zastanawiał kogo wybrać. Skoro detektyw wybrał Juana to miał trochę gorsze pole do popisu. W końcu jednak się zdecydował, konkurenci spojrzeli na niego lekko zaskoczeni, prowadzący skinął głową wyłączając ekran. „Dobrze więc, wasi pomocnicy będą na was czekać na dole. Powodzenia.” Powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach prowadzący, wszyscy spojrzeli się zaskoczeni na chłopaka, ale nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć cała trójka zapadła się pod podłogę. To co się wydarzyło kompletnie zaskoczyło wszystkich, nawet Jurgitę. Finałowa trójka wylądowała w jakimś betonowym, ciemnym, wilgotnym pokoju rodem z horrorów. W ścianie był otwór, przez który się tutaj dostali. Piers jako pierwszy odzyskiwał „świadomość”, zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu, szturchnął Lukasa by ten też się wybudził, Jurgita sama się „przebudziła”. „Co to do cholery miało być?!” warknął wojskowy, nie podobało mu się takie zagranie. Na przeciwko ich znajdowały się drewniane drzwi, a obok nich wisiały trzy klucze. Detektyw podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się owym kluczykom. „Są podpisane...” mruknął, w istocie tak było. Na każdym z kluczy widniało imię wybranego pomocnika. Jurgita natychmiastowo wyrwała kluczyk z Drakiem, detektyw wywrócił oczami i dał klucz Piersowi, zostawiając swój. Jako, że nic innego w pokoju nie było, pozostało im tylko wyjść przez drewniane drzwi. Piers potraktował drzwi z kopniaka, te rozpadły się w drobny mak. „Katakumby? To ciekawe…” mruknął detektyw, ukazała się im… pralnia, kilka przeżytych pralek, ręczniki, kosze na pranie. „Juan!” rzucił nagle Piers podbiegając do chłopaka, „Drejkuś! :o” krzyknęła „przestraszona” dziewczyna, Lukas zaskoczony obrotem spraw rozkuł Juana, który skute miał ręce i nogi do ściany, podobnie jak pozostała dwójka. „Że też wszyscy muszą być w tym pomieszczeniu...” mruknęła do siebie wściekła Jurgita, gdyby byli sam na sam… oh boy, ale by się mogła „zabawić”. Piers rozkuł swoją pomocniczkę, sprawdzając czy na pewno wszystko z nią dobrze. W tyle rozbrzmiał głos prowadzącego, prosto z megafonu. „Widzę, że macie już swoich pomocników. Skoro tak to wiedzcie, że oni są waszą przepustką do zwycięstwa. Muszą was tylko dobrze poprowadzić do wyjścia, pokazaliśmy im drogę, ciekawe czy zapamiętali.” zaśmiał się gospodarz i „rozłączył się”. Bez gadania cała szóstka wydostała się z pralni, przed nimi pierwsze rozwidlenie. Ciemnym korytarzem w lewo, mimo protestów Drake’a poszła Jurgita, zaś pozostali poszli tym oświetlonym w prawo. Lukas podążał za wytycznymi sportowca, który „pamiętał” trasę jaką został doprowadzony do owej pralni. Trzeba przyznać, że było tam nie dość, że nieprzyjemnie to jeszcze ciasno. Stąd podążali dwójkami. W pewnym momencie rozmowę przerwał huk metalu, który rozległ się przed nimi. Wszyscy zatrzymali się i przełknęli głośno ślinę twierdząc, że chyba lepiej będzie skręcić w lewo, co też uczynili. Hałas jeszcze przez pewien czas im towarzyszył, dopóki nie oddalili się trochę. „Co to do cholery było?” rzekł wojskowy, którego sytuacja niezupełnie bawiła. W pewnym momencie oświetlony korytarz stał się kompletnie ciemny na chwilę, by po chwili znowu rozbłysnąć światłem. Co jednak najważniejsze, z Piersem i jego towarzyszką nie było Lukasa i Juana. Żołnierz zaczął się rozglądać, no ale przepadli jak kamień w wodę. W innym tunelu rudowłosa cieszyła się, że jej podwładny poprowadzi ją do zwycięstwa, nie było przecież innej opcji. Chłopak wybierał znajome tunele, ale wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Jurgita jednak nie wiedziała, że pobyt w świątyni dał Drake’owi dużo do myślenia. Mimo tego starał się nie pokazywać by coś w jego zachowaniu się zmieniło. „Zaginieni” detektyw oraz piłkarz ocknęli się w zupełnie nowej lokacji, wokół zamiast ziemi i drewna, dla odmiany drewniany pokój. Lukas spojrzał na Juana, który tylko kręcił głową i wzruszył rękami, kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Na ścianie wisiały jakieś maski, w rogu paliło się kadzidło, podejrzane miejsce, toteż chłopacy szybko ewakuowali się z pokoju, do którego po chwili ktoś przyszedł, warknął wściekle wyruszając w pogoń. Piers od początku wiedział, że wybrał idealną osobę, która miała jeszcze coś do udowodnienia w programie. O kim mowa? O uroczej dziewczynie od laleczek oczywiście. Agatha prowadziła wojskowego tak, jakby znała cały plan podziemi na pamięć. A może rzeczywiście znała? Trzymała w ręce jedną ze swoich laleczek, przytulając ją do policzka, chyba nie trudno się domyślić kto był tą laleczką… Wojskowy widząc dziewczynę w dołku postanowił zatrzymać się na chwilę, położył rękę na ramieniu dużo niższej od niego dziewczyny. „Odkryliśmy prawdziwą tożsamość Jurgity, nie przejmuj się. - mruknął. - Na pewno z Drakiem jeszcze się dogadacie.” uśmiechnął się, ta również ze smutnej buźki przybrała uśmiech i z większym zapałem prowadziła Piersa do wyjścia. Być może taki był cel chłopaka, ale źle mu się patrzyło na smutną istotkę. Lukas i Juan w rozpaczy przedzierali kolejne korytarze bez skutecznie szukając wyjścia „Skąd tutaj do cholery tyle tych korytarzy?!” rzucił piłkarz odwracając się co chwila za siebie. W istocie pościg nadal trwał, a chłopacy nie mieli nawet gdzie się schować. W pewnym momencie stanęli na rozwidleniu, w prawo czy w lewo? Ostatnio jak poszli w prawo to znaleźli się w tej sytuacji… pobiegli w lewo. Ku ich zdziwieniu przed nimi znajdowały się drzwi windy. Juan zaczął wciskać przycisk, jakby chciał pospieszyć jadącą windę. Zza zakrętu dobiegł dźwięk drapania, jakby ktoś czymś ostrym przejeżdżał po deskach. Winda pojawiła się na miejscu, chłopacy wskoczyli do środka i wcisnęli jeden z dwóch przycisków, zamykając drzwi. Odetchnęli z ulgą, by po chwili podskoczyć słysząc jak coś rysuje płytę drzwi, ale na ich szczęście pojechali w górę i ta sprawa już ich nie dotyczyła. Coś przed drzwiami krzyknęło wściekle wbijając miecz prosto w blachę, przebijając ją na wylot. Rudowłosa i jej „chłopak” w końcu wydostali się z wąskich korytarzy, drewnianymi schodami udali się w górę, gdzie wydostali się do… kolejnych korytarzy, tym razem już w samej świątyni. Jurgita uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, blokując je stojącą obok komodą, oczywiście Drejkuś musiał jej w tym pomóc. Dziewczyna przysunęła chłopaka do ściany i zapytała seksownie „Gdzie teraz Drejkuś?”. Chłopak wskazał oczami korytarz po prawej, tam właśnie się udali. Wokół rozciągały się okna, które ukazywały panoramę wyspy. Widząc jak Jurgita zadowolona podskakuje chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chłopacy dojechali windą na to samo piętro, po którym przemieszczała się wspomniana wcześniej „para”. Piłkarz odetchnął z ulgą ciesząc się, że są bezpieczni. Detektyw zastanawiał się natomiast czy to był celowy zabieg producentów, czy może coś zupełnie innego? Jedyne co musieli zrobić to wydostać się z budynku, ale pytanie gdzie jest wyjście? Piers i Agatha wybrali zdecydowanie najwęższą trasę, wojskowy ledwie mieścił się w przejściu, zaś Agatha zgrabnie przedostawała się przez kolejne skrawki. W końcu było tak mało miejsca, że trzeba było się czołgać, dotarli do dziury w ścianie z której oboje wypełzli. Chłopak rozejrzał się, byli już w świątyni, można się domyślić po malowidłach i architekturze budowniczej. W przeciwieństwie do przeciwników oni znajdowali się na innym poziomie, bardziej… zniszczonym. „Na pewno dobrze idziemy?” zapytał dziewczyny, ta pokiwała twierdząco głową, jej zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy mówił wszystko – dziewczyna wie co robi. Chłopak mimo wszystko był w gotowości, trzymał się blisko białowłosej, aż dziwne, że wcześniej nie widzieli tej części świątyni. Poprzewracane szafki, dziury w ściankach, popękane okna, jakby przeszedł tędy jakiś huragan. Dodatkowo wszędzie te ślady krwi… chłopak zerknął kątem oka na Agathę, nie bała się, trzymała zaciekle laleczkę Drake’a i pewnie szła przed siebie. Dotarli do zniszczonej salki, to miejsce chyba kryje więcej tajemnic niż by się na początku wydawało. Przed budynkiem czekała na finalistów kawaleria. Balony, konfetti w gotowości, prowadzący stali i przyglądali się zniecierpliwieni na wyjście z budynku. Za nimi siedziała reszta przegranych, na ławeczkach w kolejności: Sim, Knox, Sheila, Greg, Alex, Valerie, Lukaninho, Blair, Dion (na wózku inwalidzkim) oraz Angelika. Nimfomanki próbowały „pocieszyć” połamanego punka, który nawet nie mógł się odzywać, ale tylko zdążyły się „pogryźć” między sobą. Yanke$ spoglądał zniecierpliwiony na zegarek, na trybunach też powoli było czuć niepokój. Chłopacy szukali czegokolwiek, schodów, drzwi, które pozwoliłby im przejść dalej. Niestety, ale wszystkie drzwi były solidnie zamknięte, a jedyne schody były zabarykadowane ławkami, przekładanie ich zajęłoby im wieki. Jakimś cudem nie natrafili jeszcze na Drake’a i Jurgitę, którzy o dziwo znaleźli jedno „sprawne” przejście. Tak właściwie to rudowłosa sama je sobie zrobiła, no ale to już szczegół. Była to już „część” świątyni, którą zdążyli zwiedzić w poprzednim odcinku. Ruda zauważyła Japonkę, z którą spędzała czas, szczęśliwa wpadła jej w ramiona, kobieta zdziwiona co ona robi w takim miejscu lekko odwzajemniła uścisk. Drake obserwował całą sytuację, wzdychając, że ma trochę spokoju. Postanowił po cichu ulotnić się z radaru rudowłosej, szukając wyjścia. No jak przykro, że został złapany za kaptur i posadzony niczym pies obok Jurgi, która „bawiła” się z przyjaciółką. Chłopak zauważył znajomego mu Japończyka, skinął głową, ten już wiedział o co mu chodzi. Tak, zdążyli „porozmawiać” przed rozpoczęciem zadania, nieśmiały chłopak w kimono już dobrze wiedział co ma zrobić. Na poziomie Piersa i Agathy było wyjątkowo cicho, ale przynajmniej byli najbliżej wyjścia, tak przynajmniej im się wydawało. Dotarli do pewnego pomieszczenia, wyglądało jak centrum monitoringu, no ale… połowa kamer nie działała. Druga połowa zaś oddawała obraz bardzo słabo, wojskowy dostrzegł jednak na jednym ekranie poruszający się cień. Był dla niego o tyle niepokojący, że nie wyglądał jak człowiek… Mieli szczęście, „przypadkiem” nad stolikiem wisiał miecz samurajski, który wojskowy szybko pochwycił jako broń do samoobrony, tak na wszelki wypadek, może to Jurgita próbuje ich nastraszyć? Agatha pociągnęła chłopaka za kurtkę, na ekranie dojrzała coś jeszcze… Wojskowy zabrał za rękę dziewczynę i pobiegli przed siebie. Lukas i Juan zaś znaleźli w końcu przejście, dostali się na poziom Piersa i Agathy, ale czekała już tam na nich niemiła niespodzianka, stary znajomy… a może stara znajoma? Postać wyglądała jak zabójca z horroru, w istocie być może nią była. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak. Wysunęła swój miecz i wrzasnęła wściekle, w jej oczach nie było nic… Lukas i Juan przełknęli głośno ślinę, wyglądało na to, że to może być ich koniec. Stwór ruszył na chłopaków, zamachnął się… rozległ się odgłos stali, chłopacy otworzyli oczy, stał przed nimi chłopak w kimono, zasłaniający ich swoim mieczem. „Znikajcie, drzwi są otwarte!” krzyknął blokując coraz to bardziej wściekłą kobietę z mieczem. „JUŻ!” krzyknął ponownie Japończyk, chłopacy kiwnęli głową i już mieli zamiar uciekać, gdy… usłyszeli dźwięk przebijającego się ostrza przez ciało. Powoli odwrócili głowy, ku ich zaskoczeniu… za potworem stał Piers z wbitym mieczem samurajskim prosto w jej głowę oraz Agatha, która podbiegła schować się za chłopaków. Potwór upadł, Piers wystawił pomocną dłoń Japończykowi pomagając mu się podnieść. „Arigato, Piers-san” ukłonił się przed chłopakiem. Lukas zaczął dopytywać, kim było to coś. „Rin Yamaoka, dawna mieszkanka wyspy, nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z negatywnymi emocjami...” wzruszył ramionami chłopak. Agatha pociągnęła Piersa za rękaw przypominając mu o zadaniu. Chłopacy podziękowali „samurajowi” i ruszyli w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Drzwi zostały otwarte, wszyscy wyczekiwali kto jako pierwszy wybiegnie i zostanie oficjalnym zwycięzcą Blood vs Water. Lukas i Piers stanęli na początku długiego korytarza, na końcu którego było owe wyjście. Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie przyjacielsko się uśmiechając, ruszyli biegiem przed siebie. To była prawdziwa walka pokazująca wytrwałość i sprawiedliwość, żaden z chłopaków nawet nie myślał by utrudnić drugiemu bieg. Agatha czy Juan obserwowali to z uśmiechami na ustach, chłopacy biegli ku światłu, byli już bardzo blisko drzwi gdy… oboje upadli, tuż przed wyjściem. Na ich drodze stanęła… linka. Zza ściany wyskoczyła Jurgitka ze słodkim uśmieszkiem, przechodząc między chłopakami spojrzała się na nich trzymając palec w ustach. „Ojej, biedactwa, hihi.” zachichotała idąc w kierunku wyjścia… Jurgita zostanie zwycięzcą sezonu… „Nie...” burknął Piers, łapiąc Jurgitę za nogę. Ta zatrzymała się, na jej twarzy pojawiła się słodka psychopatka, która gdy nie puści upierdoli mu rękę. „Nie? A co mi zrobisz, jestem przecież tylko słodką dziewczyną, nie możesz mi nic zrobić.” odparła z uśmieszkiem. Piers uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wskazał ręką na lewo od siebie, ruda spojrzała się, a tam… stała Agatha, razem z pałeczką od gongu, zamachnęła się i przywaliła dziewczynie z całej siły w twarz, Drake który obserwował wszystko z boku aż zaniemówił, widząc jak białowłosa nokautuje rudowłosą. Piers szybko podniósł się i pobiegł ku zwycięstwu, Agatha zaś stała nabuzowana, wypuściła pałeczkę z rąk, była taka… zadowolona? Detektyw w tym całym zamieszaniu również postanowił się ulotnić. „Nie ma kurwa opcji.” Chłopak odwrócił się, a na twarz skoczyła mu wściekła rudowłosa, która odepchnęła go na ścianę, a sama szybko pobiegła na zewnątrz. Detektyw ruszył w pościg, a pomocnicy zostali sami, Drake podszedł do białowłosej, położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu, dziewczyna podniosła głowę. „To było boskie” mruknął chłopak do dziewczyny, ta uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana rumieniąc się. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy… ich usta niczym magnes przyległy do siebie, stali tak delektując się chwilą. Juan zaklaskał, roniąc łezkę. „Dla takich chwil się żyje...” dodał. W międzyczasie na zewnątrz Piers dobiegał właśnie do mety, Jurgita z niesamowitym sprintem bardzo szybko doganiała wojskowego, detektyw nie miał już szans, więc odpuścił sobie bieg. Piers widząc pędzącą rudowłosą przyspieszył trochę, mimo że sprawiało mu to ból. Ostatecznie linię mety na pierwszym miejscu przekroczył/a… minimalnie, o kilka centymetrów Piers. Balony i konfetti poleciały w górę, prowadzący zaczęli gratulować zwycięzcy, ale ten tylko zdążył podnieść się i z poważnie wkurwioną miną spojrzał na DreamKillera i Yanke$a. Lukas dobiegł do mety, dołączył się do chłopaka, Jurgita leżała na ziemi. Prowadzący słysząc o tym co wydarzyło się w świątyni… DreamKiller spojrzał na Yanke$a. „Mogłem się spodziewać, że wybierzesz jakieś pozornie bezpieczne miejsce, które okaże się siedzibą jakiegoś demona...” pokręcił głową DreamKiller, Yanke$ uśmiechnął się szyderczo. „Za to mnie kochają stary.” odpowiedział. Lukaninho wywrócił oczami. „Typowy Yanke$” mruknął podirytowany piłkarz. Wojskowy i detektyw pokręcili głowami zażenowani, rudowłosa podniosła się, przyglądała się wszystkim… cienka, naprawdę bardzo cienka granica dzieliła ją od tego, by wszystkich obecnych przerobić na szaszłyki. Prowadzący synchronicznie pstryknęli palcami, zza różnych obiektów wyskoczyli komandosi, przegrani jak i finaliści zaskoczeni patrzeli, jak zakuwają Jurgitę w kajdanki. „Jurgito, jesteś zatrzymana za naruszenie prawa łowieckiego na terenie archipelagu Japońskiego, zabijając gatunki chronione i zagrożone wyginięciem. Wszystko co powiesz może zostać wykorzystane przeciwko tobie” Powiedział jeden z zakuwających ją funkcjonariuszy, przychodzący na miejsce Agatha, Drake oraz Juan ze zdziwieniem spoglądali na odbywającą się tutaj sytuację. Lukaninho widząc brata podszedł i przytulił go, tak szczerze. Prowadzący nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych, spojrzeli na Piersa, DreamKiller trzymał walizkę z pieniędzmi. „Oto twoja nagroda. Możesz ją przyjąć i żyć jak prawdziwy samuraj...” chłopak chciał już zabrać walizkę, ale prowadzący zabrał rękę. „…lub możesz przekazać te środki na wzmocnienia, które uniemożliwią Jurgicie ucieczkę z w jakikolwiek sposób z naszej placówki.” dodał Yanke$. „Studio nie liczyło się z takimi koszta, chyba rozumiesz...” DreamKiller skwitował. Piers spojrzał na walizkę, to na Lukasa, Drake’a i Agathę trzymających się za ręce, Juana… Poturbowany Dion próbował coś powiedzieć, ale został uciszony przez nimfomanki. Piers odwrócił się do prowadzących, odpychając walizkę od siebie. „Zróbcie co słuszne.” rzucił wojskowy, DreamKiller skinął głową, jeden z funkcjonariuszy zabrał walizkę, a reszta przetransportowała Jurgitę do helikoptera. Przegrani byli w szoku widząc, co się tutaj wydarzyło, Drake i Agatha byli szczęśliwi, Piers westchnął dołączając do Lukasa i piłkarzy. Nie widzieli, że Jurgita do końca patrzyła na ową czwórkę bardzo, ale to bardzo chłodnym spojrzeniem. DreamKiller stanął wraz z Yanke$em przed kamerą. Dk: '''Cóż, może nie na takie zakończenie liczyliśmy, ale i tak uważamy, że wyszło dobrze. '''Yanke$: Wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Mruknął. Yanke$: Zobaczymy się jednak już niedługo w kolejnej produkcji. Puścił uśmiech do kamery. Dk: Na ten moment, żegnamy się. Ja jestem DreamKiller… Yanke$: 'A jam jest Pan i Władca, Yankeshiro IV. ''Dk zaśmiał się pod nosem. '''Dk: A to była Szybka Fikcja autorstwa WD40… Yanke$: Blood! „Versus!” krzyknęli uczestnicy. Dk: Water! Kamera zaczęła się ściemniać, zostawiając wszystkich samych sobie. Po programie… Sim postanowiła posłuchać się rad Kim i zacząć inwestować w siebie. Przeprowadziła się razem z siostrą do Osaki, a oprócz tego otwarcie postanowiła wspierać jej związek z Lukasem, starając się być dobrą szwagierką w przyszłości. Knox został przy muzyce. Aktualnie jeździ po Kalifornii dając występy w prestiżowych pubach, gdzie zwróciły na niego uwagę całkiem ciekawe osoby, znane z branży muzycznej. Sheila została treserem zwierząt w jednym ze znanych cyrków w Las Vegas. Jak widać, nawet taka szalona dusza może znaleźć coś w czym będzie czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Zwierzęta też ją lubią, ciekawe jak z bezpieczeństwem na trybunach… Greg nie naprawił relacji z Lukaninho, czując się trochę na uboczu postanowił odsunąć się od reszty ekipy, z własnej woli. Aktualnie zajmuje się sprzedażą papierosów na jednym z dworców w Toronto. Alex postanowiła wrócić na Gwadelupę, gdzie otworzyła własną szkołę karate, zostając pierwszą Sensei na wyspie. Dzieciaki bardzo chętnie przychodzą na jej zajęcia, ale nie tylko. Kilku adoratorów pojawia się tam specjalnie dla niej, kto wie, kto wie… Valerie żyje w San Francisco nadal uczęszczając do swojego ulubionego klubu tanecznego. Chodzą słuchy, że dostała bardzo ciekawą ofertę z Oregonu od pewnych dwóch panów. Lukaninho postanowił porzucić spokojne życie na Madagaskarze i wyruszył do Azji, gdzie początkowo próbował swoich sił jako piłkarz. Ostatecznie celu nie osiągnął i postanowił zająć się trenowaniem Gamby Osaka. Oprócz tego będzie mógł często odwiedzać swojego brata czy przyjaciół. Blair postanowiła wrócić do tego co umie najlepiej, czyli zarabiać na siebie ciałem. Aktualnie tańczy w jakimś klubie nocnym w Mediolanie dla całkiem grubych ryb. Taka to sobie może pozwolić. Dion po rehabilitacji wrócił do siebie, aktualnie mieszka gdzieś w Europie, prowadząc otwartą wojnę z uchodźcami. Unią Europejską oraz Isis. Co ciekawe jego organizacja liczy naprawdę sporo osób. Angelika postanowiła zamieszkać w Tokio, gdzie codziennie odwiedza w więzieniu Jurgitę. Oprócz tego dziewczyna wkręciła się w biznes samochodowy, kręcenie pieniędzy na tuningowanych furach spodobało jej się, nawet bardzo. A ile fajnych osób zdążyła poznać mmm…. Juan Alberto po programie postanowił zrezygnować z piłki, a skupić się bardziej na własnym biznesie. Razem z Lukasem i Piersem pracują nad otworzeniem własnej agencji detektywistycznej w Osace. Agatha wyjechała razem z Drakiem do Osaki. Po programie między dzieciakami naprawdę zaiskrzyło, a chłopak dzięki związkowi stał się bardziej odważniejszy i pewny siebie. Agatha projektuje laleczki, na których zarabia krocie, oprócz tego regularnie mają kontakt z kolegami z programu. Lukas postanowił wyprowadzić się z Kim do Osaki, ku jego zaskoczeniu jej siostra oraz jego przyjaciele również wybrali to miasto jako idealne do osiedlenia się. Chłopakowi marzy się agencja detektywistyczna, z planami pomagają mu Piers oraz Juan Alberto. Jurgita została zamknięta w więzieniu w Tokio oraz oznaczona jako więzień szczególnie niebezpieczny. Regularnie odwiedza ją Angelika, a sama rudowłosa przesiaduje całe dnie nad książkami o psychopatach czy zdradzonych dziewczynach. Piers wyjechał do Japonii w celu zgłębienia historii i obyczajów tego kraju. Do towarzystwa zabrał swojego przyjaciela, Juana, jak się okazało nie tylko oni wybrali taki kierunek. Wspólnie z ex-piłkarzem pomaga Lukasowi w poprowadzeniu agencji detektywistycznej. Tak, wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. My jednak mamy coś więcej do dodania. Z okazji świąt każdemu samurajowi oraz każdej gejszy którzy czytali naszą fikcję chcielibyśmy życzyć zdrowych, wesołych i bogatych świąt, by wasze prezenty były takie jakie sobie wymarzyliście, żeby jemiołka dopisała wszystkim, a wasza dusza osiągnęła odpowiedni poziom równowagi. Niech pokój i harmonia będą z wami. ^_^ [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DreamKiller']] & Yanke$ Kategoria:Odcinki BvW